


down

by unhappyrefrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain/pseuds/unhappyrefrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what a terribly drawn voice he's woken up to. // hinata/komaeda, hints of sexual content if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	down

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first run writing DR/SDR2 and i ended up starting with these two... bear with me here, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.

He was unconscious.

It's Komaeda's breathy voice in his ears that rouses him out of the daze; apparently he's been waiting for something or someone to pull him out and instead there has been silence, static within a dull haze, nothing but heavy-lidded lead-tongued monotony until Hinata Hajime wakes up in Komaeda's bed with a pounding headache and a screaming pain in his hips.

"Ahh..." Hinata groans, threading his fingers in his hair as he rolls over, but he runs into the blockade that is Komaeda, watching Hinata carefully in his post-alcohol misery, and he can't do anything but shout. "What the hell-- _hey!_ "

"Ah, you're awake!" Komaeda smiles then, that itching crooked smile of his, and Hinata touches his own hips quickly, running his hands over the bony jutting curves of his pelvis, locating bruises. "I _had_ to look after you, you know. After all, super high school level talents such as--"

He pauses, and Hinata knows the card he was trying to pull, and through the dark glowing eyes he can see Komaeda internally kicking himself.

"No. Stop," Hinata groans. "Don't do that whole thing with the hope. And the talents. Don't."

"You must be worried," Komaeda continues, and Hinata's chest tightens despite the pain in his head and in his windpipe.

_Komaeda is just so damn overwhelming_ , he thinks, with all his dark hope and his twisted wishes and self-loathing, _he's only ever made anyone uncomfortable pulling that shit,_ and Hinata knows it may just be the alcohol wearing off but he's tired, of consciousness and of Komaeda, much more so than usual, and it kills him.

Komaeda is talking again.

"Don't you want to know? What they _really_ selected you for, in order to bring _hope_ to the world, I mean, if I had such a talent I would never forget that, at least I would think so, but that may just be my worthless self specula--"

"Shut _up,_ " Hinata growls, his chest heaving, trying to move his feet toward the edge of the bed but failing as the blunt ache in his hips acts up again, and Komaeda notices his scowl of pain. His weak arms reach over and he tries to slip his hand under the small of Hinata's back but then jerks away quietly, as if touching something electric, ( _or maybe Komaeda's just unable to bring himself to touch something so high above him_ ) and Hinata moves backwards in an effort to keep Komaeda's frail bones from breaking. His whole porcelain-fragile existence, however harsh or overwhelming, doesn't deserve to shatter helping Hinata out of bed, and he wonders if Komaeda understands this about them.

"You look pale, Hinata," Komaeda breathes, and Hinata wants to scream. This, from a frail weakened self-proclaimed failure of a student, his ghostlike features gaunt and etched into Hinata's memory, _this,_ from the somewhat psychotically hope-obsessed accomplice, who was so eager on overcoming that he set the obstacles himself?

But Hinata is pale, Hinata is very, very pale, and hungover, and sickened, and hurt. And he is crying, he doesn't want to admit it or let Komaeda see, he knows that it will bewilder him, that his rousing rhetoric could bring so much _despair_ , so he turns over and he lays his head back down and lets Komaeda's drawn, husky voice sing him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i imagined that hope's peak kids outside of mutual killing environments drink and party like other "normal" teenagers so i guess this is the result. i wouldn't call it an AU so much as "where the hell did hinata get booze" but yeah. thanks for reading loves, i appreciate.


End file.
